


History

by NorthernSerpent



Series: Falice: From A to Z [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, guys i've rewritten this like 12 times, short sweet and complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: Alice and FP in a particular moment in time.





	History

Her heartbeat is drumming in her ears and all of her senses are on fire. Her knuckles are white from gripping the edge of the laminate countertop while his calloused fingers creep along the edge of her A-Line dress. His other hand is palming her erect nipples through the thin fabric.

His head is buried in her neck, nipping at her earlobe, before moving down to suck along her exposed collarbone. 

“Fuck, FP.”  Alice immediately clasps a hand over her mouth, horrified at the sound that betrayed her lust. 

She feels him smile against her neck before he sucks on that spot again, this time siwrling his tongue. Alice bites down on her palm to keep from moaning again, this time louder. Her other fingers seem to have gotten tangled in his hair in a desperate attempt to keep him exactly where is is.

She manages to undo his belt and the top button of his jeans, and runs a hand along the waistband, while simultaneously grinding her hips against his.

“We don’t have all night,” she says and her voice is breathier than she had anticipated.

“That’s too bad.”

With a grin, he spins her around so she is facing the bathroom mirror and Alice catches the reflection of her own blue eyes.

Everything about this is so wrong wrong  _ wrong _ . 

Alice is in a bathroom at Pop’s with her hands pressed up against the mirror and her uneven breath fogging it up, watching FP Jones II fuck her.

And it feels so damn  _ good _ .

  
  


-

 

When their breathing evens out, and FP takes a step back and zips his jeans, Alice takes in the scene they’ve created. Her long, curly hair is a mess, and her fingerprints are all over the mirror. 

This is normally the part where one of them says that this is a mistake and that it won’t happen again. At least, that was how it went every time they found themselves in a situation like this.

But this time, before the guilt can set in, FP cracks sardonic joke.

“Well, that was definitely more fun than that dumb Jubilee.”

Alice rolls her eyes, but deep down she agrees with him… so she does the logical thing and buries it further down and denies it. “The 55th Anniversary of our town’s founding is not dumb, FP.”

“Tell that to the Uktena,” he mutters under his breath. Alice opts to ignore him.

She reaches for paper towel and puts some water on it before passing it to him. “You have some lipstick on your face.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours,” she shrugged, facing the mirror and assessing how to fix her situation. Lipstick smudged, dress askew… anybody would be able to tell what she did just by glancing at her. “You followed me here.”

“ _ You  _ gave me come-hither eyes,” FP protests. “Besides, you and I both know it takes two to tango.”

“I just came here to pick up dinner for me and Hal,” she snaps. Alice fully expects FP to back off at the mention of the man she promised herself to.

Instead, FP tosses his lipstick-stained paper towel in the trash and asks, “How long until the wedding?”

Her heart stops as the guilt begins to finally seap in. “Three weeks.”

“I hope Hal gives you everything you want.”

“He will.” She believes it, and she needs FP to believe it too. She drops her makeup in her purse and turns on her heel. “I need to get going.”

FP catches her wrist in his hand. Alice simply glares at him.

She doesn't have time for this. 

“FP…”  she warns. 

“This is the last time.” He drops her wrist. 

“Duh. It shouldn't even have happened,” Alice rolls her eyes. “Are you getting sentimental on me, Mr Commitment-Phobe?”

“Please,” His eyebrow arches slightly. “Real men don’t have feelings.”

“Well, good.” 

Alice places a small kiss on his cheek, careful not to leave any trace. It’s the best kind of goodbye that she’s capable at the moment. 

She’s marrying Hal Cooper in just a few short weeks. This has to be the last time she says goodbye to FP.

(It’s not.)


End file.
